Tokyo Noon
by wolverinacullen
Summary: WolverinexOC Wolverine and Wolverina take a trip to Japan, and only the expected can happen. Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Noon**

**Logan/Nikki**

Logan was wearing a worn blue gi, his sword sitting on his lap. He was mediating in the old house in Jasmine Falls, Japan, that had once belonged to him and Itsu. Her grave was close by, and this year, he'd brought his love to Japan with him. Nikki stood in the doorway in a purple kimono, a yellow belt around her waist, and red trim around her collar. The kimono was slightly low cut, revealing the tops of her breasts. She watched him meditate, a sword from the wall under his overturned palms. She knew how much it hurt to be here, and how beautiful the land was despite the pain it caused him. She felt the change in the air suddenly, and grabbed the other sword out of it's sheath on the wall, whipping around and slicing the throat of the Hand ninja behind her. He turned into dust, and another two quickly followed. Her claws burst out on her hands and sliced through the ninjas with the sword. Logan was at her back instantly, covering her back with his sword and his claws. He tossed her the sword and began just fighting with his claws. She caught it and retracted hers, whipping around in carefully styled martal arts moves, killing her opponents quickly. Logan finished his opponents and turned back to her. She left the swords pinned in the floor where the two bodies had been a moment ago and turned to him. He retracted a set of claws, and dipped her. She held onto his waist, looking into his eyes as he looked into hers. He poised his claws over her as if he would stab her, sinking them slowly into her chest and drinking the blood, but he retracted them, and moved to cup her cheek in his hand. His arm wrapped around her back as he lowered their lips together. The wind seemed to pick up, blowing more cherry blossoms in the open door. She kissed him with wild abandon, her fingers winding in his hair as he held her tightly. She whimpered as his lips crushed hers, nearly bruising with the strength of their kiss. He drew back and closed the door, leading her into the bedroom. She knew he loved making love after a fight. There was something about the brutality of the fight that made him want to make love to her passionately.

He shut the door, undoing the shirt of his gi and let it fall. She gave a soft whimper, wanting to run her hands and tongue along the defined plains of muscle that was his chest. He smelled her desire and shed his pants, standing before her fully naked. She undid the midsection belt that held her kimono closed and let it fall, the weak silky fabric opening and revealing her body to him. She let it slide off her shoulders as she strode forward, kneeling before him and kissing his abdomen lightly. He groaned, feeling her lips work their way down his body before she took him in her mouth, licking softly before pressing a gentle kiss there. She continued kissing down his legs until she was nearly on all fours in front of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed down her back, occasionally gently smacking her bum. She moved back up his body until she was on her knees before him, her eyes hooded with desire. He moved to lay her down, wanting to kiss and lick at her soft body, but she responded with a passionate kiss, her tongue parting his lips. He moved her down and lay on top of her, feeling her hands caress down his back. He pushed into her, unable to resist the pull of her body any longer, and she let out a soft moan, holding him tighter. Her legs were tight around his waist, clutching him. He realized how badly she'd needed him, probably since he'd been meditating. He kissed her back with primal passion, knowing he'd never ignore her needs again. The moment she'd ask he'd jump into bed and make love to her just the way she wanted him to. His tongue caressed her mouth and then her lips, making her moan, and she dug her fingertips into his shoulders, a sign she wanted it harder. He obliged, thrusting into her with his full weight as she cried softly, her body arching to press against him. He groaned, touching her with all the sweet gentleness he could possibly muster with all the primal passion he was giving her.

"Logan" she moaned, holding him.

"Nikki" he whispered, kissing her passionately again. His tongue slowly caressed her lower lip, and she screamed, clutching him as they came. He groaned, holding her.

"I love you" he whispered, breathlessly.

"I love you too" she replied, also breathless. They glanced up, meeting each other's eyes, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, keeping their bodies cemented together, and she held her legs around his waist, her arms around his back as tight as she could hold him. The two lovers lay wrapped in each other for a long time, content to breath in each other's warm scent, intoxicating themselves off one another, and finally she moved, stretching and moaning as she felt him still inside her. He gently disconnected their bodies and stretched out with her, wrapping his arms around her again and kissing her forehead, "You should get some rest."

She smiled, "All we've done is cuddle for an hour."

He smiled and kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth, "And kiss. Don't forget every kiss I slipped some tongue into."

She moaned softly, "And every time you touched me and lit me on fire."

He chuckled, "You need to get some sleep."

"Again. One more time" she said softly, her eyes blazing, "Please."

He couldn't deny her, and lay back, letting her lead. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Her hands gently ran over his body, slow, gentle stroking, and he whimpered. For a change, he was submissive under her. She giggled and kissed his neck softly, taking his soft skin between her teeth and applying a little pressure. She was biting a pressure point, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He almost came from the bite alone, feeling her draw back and watching her playful grin grow more wicked. She ran her hands along his chest, slowly massaging his aching muscles. She lowered herself onto him, rocking slowly down. He groaned as he felt her warm, silky body wrap around him. She moaned softly, pressing her hands to his chest and panting. A delicate shudder ran up her spine, shaking her. She looked so delicate on top of him. He caressed her face and brought her down so their lips could touch gently, "Want me to take over?"

She nodded and a small whimper slipped out of her lips. She was so sensitive, any little shock of pleasure from their lovemaking almost made her come. He lay her down, kissing slowly down her throat, and thrust into her. Her moans grew until she was clutching him, wrapped around him, giving small cries at the pleasure he gave her with just his lips on hers, their bodies moving rhythmically. He kept his kisses gentle, his thrusts slow and angled into her as gentle and passionate as he could, and they came. He held her as she shook with pleasure, her body small and warm in his arms. He loved her, and thought she should be treated as breakable as possible. Even though it wasn't her body that could break, it was her heart.

He drew back and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, watching her eyelids droop.

She was about to speak when he kissed her softly, "Sleep. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him gently, "I love you too."

He held her for a moment in his arms while she slept, before shifting to take her fully into his arms, against his side, and cradle her. He loved her more than anything, and she would always know it.

**The End**


	2. Afternote for BamfIsAwsome

**An Afternote for Bamf- Thanks so much! I'm glad I get to bring some love to your day. Thanks so much. I know, I can't help but write it like this, I mean it's just their love, the fact that they're pure soulmates that is just so wonderful about their relationship. I mean they really have their one true loves, after all the crap they've been through in their lives, but I'm sure you picked up on that, huh? LOL. I know love, Love and I are old friends, especially when I'm writing about Wolverine, then my love side comes out. Thanks so much though, it means a lot to me. :3**


End file.
